L'année où tout a changé
by MissManga08
Summary: - Tonton JungKook, comment tu as connu Hoseok Hyung ? - Je l'ai connu au lycée, à ce moment-là j'étais en deuxième année et lui en troisième. - Tu peux me le raconter, s'il te plaît ? - J'espère que tu as du temps YongHwa.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous, je suis nouvelle ici et je débute avec le site et moi et l'anglais c'est pas facile ahah surtout pour comprendre le fonctionnement du site. Mais c'est pas pour ça que je suis là ! Voici ma première histoire sur les BTS, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Nous venions tout juste de passer en deuxième année de lycée. Nous avions donc dix-sept ans. Avec Taehyung nous nous sommes dirigés vers le panneau d'affichage pour voir notre classe. Je le connais depuis la primaire, nous ne nous sommes pas lâchés depuis, c'est donc naturellement qu'il est devenu mon meilleur ami. On sait tout l'un de l'autre. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a su le premier que j'étais gay. Il m'a encouragé à le dire à mes parents qui n'ont d'ailleurs pas réagi. Pour eux, ce n'était pas une nouvelle, je donnais déjà, enfant, ma main aux garçons et quand je devais la donner aux filles, je pleurais. Ils ont accepté mon choix avec une telle facilité que j'en suis encore décontenancé. TaeHyung aussi est gay d'ailleurs, je suis pourtant le seul à le savoir et malgré que je le pousse à le dire à ses parents, il n'y a pas moyen, il a trop peur de leur réaction. Je ne pense pas que ses parents réagiraient de manière violente, ils sont comme les miens. Ils sont cool mais quand même stricts, on peut sortir, danser, s'amuser mais on doit vraiment faire attention. Ce qui est bien c'est qu'on a jamais fait de grandes conneries, de ce fait nos parents nous font pleinement confiance et ainsi nous pouvons aller l'un chez l'autre sans problème.

Alors que Taehyung vérifiait que l'on était dans la même classe et par la même occasion notre salle, j'ai vu passer un garçon à côté de moi attirant mon regard, il ne ressemblait pas aux autres étudiants réunis en masse pour la répartition des classes. Je le trouvais mystérieux avec ses cheveux d'un noir ébène relevé en pics et ses écouteurs, il avait de plus, un masque comme lorsque nous sommes malade et que l'on ne veut pas contaminer les autres sauf que celui-là était noir avec quelques pics, ce qui n'est pas commun mais qui lui va à ravir. Enfin, tout ça c'est de mon point de vue. Il ne semblait pas faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là à l'observer mais Taehyung dû en avoir marre.

 _\- Jungkook ! Arrête de rêvasser et écoute la merveilleuse nouvelle : Nous sommes encore ensemble cette année !_

 _\- Encore ? Les professeurs n'ont toujours pas compris je crois._

Il se mit à rire et je le suivis. Je ne pourrais pas mentir sur le fait que nous ne sommes pas sages en cours, mais on a quand même eu quelques heures de colles. Les seules heures que nous avons eu c'était lorsque nous avions, par mégarde, traversé une passerelle contenant des œuvres d'art, qui n'en était pas d'après moi, mais pour les surveillants c'en était et nous avions donc écopé de deux heures, où nous n'avions rien à faire à par nos devoirs, déjà fini. Cependant nos parents n'avaient rien dit, c'est pas de notre faute si nous avions deux cours à l'opposé et que nous avions deux minutes pour aller du bâtiment scientifique au bâtiment littéraire mais heureusement nos bonnes notes on rattrape tout. Lorsque je me suis retourné pour voir si le mystérieux garçon était toujours là, j'ai eu la mauvaise surprise de voir qu'il était parti. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me plaindre que déjà Taehyung m'emmenait vers notre salle de cours en criant à qui veut l'entendre que cette année allait encore être une superbe année.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas. Pour le moment j'ai quatre chapitres d'écrit. Je posterai à des moments différents pour éviter la surcharge de chapitre puis le vide total pendant plusieurs mois.

J'ai également un compte sur : BrightShamrock donc ne vous inquiétez pas si vous retrouvez mon histoire là-bas.

Bonne journée à tous !


	2. Chapitre 1

Le chapitre un est enfin là. Navré pour le retard. (ma fiction est également publié sur fanfic-fr et contient pour le moment quatre chapitres)

* * *

En arrivant devant notre salle de classe, on a eu la bonne surprise de voir JunHong, un ami que l'on a rencontré lors de nos cours de danse en entrant en première année de lycée. On a eu de la chance d'avoir été accepté dans des cours de danse pour pro. Normalement ils n'acceptent que des étudiants en université mais notre niveau est bien avancé. Ce qui est plutôt un avantage.

 _Les gars, je suis avec vous cette année ! On va bien s'amuser. Dîtes vous venez samedi à la salle de danse ?_

 _Mais c'est génial ! On va pouvoir faire enrager les professeurs._ Rit Taehyung

 _Hyung ! Vraiment t'es pas possible. Oui on vient, ne t'inquiète pas JunHong on ne va pas louper le début de l'année._

Des fois Taehyung agit comme un gamin, mais c'est ce qu'on aime chez lui. Il sait nous faire rire à n'importe quel moment de la journée comme de la nuit. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si je ne l'avais pas comme meilleur ami. Finalement on rentre dans la salle pour réquisitionner les places du fond. C'est quand même les meilleures places de la classe. Je m'installe comme à mon habitude près de la fenêtre pour pouvoir m'évader quand les cours m'ennuieront. Notre professeur principal, celui de coréen, ne tarde pas à arriver, et nous donne notre emploi du temps pour l'année. Je commence donc le matin à huit heures, je finis à midi, je reprends à quatorze heures et je quitte pour dix-sept heures. Ça va, cette année il est plutôt cool. Avec les gars on va pouvoir sortir entre et après les cours. Après nous avoir expliqué le règlement, qu'on connaît déjà par cœur, le professeur de coréen commence son cours.

 _Enfin fini ! On va pouvoir manger. Vous savez que j'ai vraiment trop faim ?_

 _On avait remarqué TaeHyung, j'ai entendu ton ventre depuis dix heures, tu n'as pas mangé ce matin ?_

 _Bien sûr que si j'ai mangé ce matin Kookie-ah, mais je ne suis jamais rassasié._

 _Vous venez ? Sinon il n'y aura plus de place._

On suivit donc JunHong parmi la troupe d'élèves se dirigeant vers la cantine. Il y a quand même énormément de monde le midi, c'est dingue ! Et que ça pousse d'un côté, et que ça pousse de l'autre. Tandis que je pestais contre tous ceux qui osaient me pousser, je vis Taehyung s'arrêter d'un coup sec. Il regardait à l'autre bout de la cantine, mais je ne saurai vous dire qui il regardait puisque qu'on venait encore de me pousser. Bon là, ça en est énervant. Si ça continue je vais m'énerver.

 _Mais vous allez arrêter de me pousser ? On n'est pas dans une basse-cour, on est des personnes civilisées ici._

Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? Ah oui, j'aurai peut-être dû garder mon calme au-vu des regards qui se sont posés sur moi. Et puis Taehyung et JunHong qui se mettent à rire. Il en faut pas beaucoup à ces deux-là pour rigoler. Mais ça permet de détendre l'atmosphère et de faire avancer la queue. On a ainsi pu s'installer à une table et une discussion autour de la danse s'est naturellement engagée. On pratique tous les trois la danse depuis notre plus tendre enfance et on souhaite tous être dans un groupe ou être des danseurs pour des groupes. Tant qu'on peut pratiquer on ne refusera rien. Surtout que nos parents ne nous disent rien étant donné nos bonnes notes malgré nos heures d'entraînements. Je me suis mis à observer les personnes autour de notre table, mais je ne reconnaissais personne. J'allais renoncer à chercher d'autres têtes quand je le vis. Là, au milieu de tous ces gens. Il avait l'air de les connaître puisque qu'il mangeait avec eux mais il était encore avec un écouteur, comme si ce qui se passait autour de lui n'était pas important. Il avait l'air vraiment concentré, sur la musique ou alors sur autre chose ? Mais, qui sait ? Je ne saurais pas la réponse à moins de le lui demander. J'ai dû le fixer avec insistance puisqu'il a fini par relever la tête en regardant de notre côté. Je n'ai jamais autant rapidement tourné ma tête que ça, je suis sûr que j'ai dû rougir. L'horreur. Heureusement que les gars ne l'ont pas remarqué, sinon ils vont me charrier jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Me faire rougir c'est un exploit, eux-mêmes n'y arrivent pas, autant dire que me faire griller par le mystérieux gars ça m'a vraiment gêné.

On part finalement de la cantine sur le coup de treize heures pour aller dehors, il fait beau et pas trop froid en ce mois de mars cependant il n'y a pas énormément de monde dehors. On trouve facilement un banc un peu à l'écart et près des arbres. JunHong sort alors son portable pour mettre un peu de musique. Du Hip-hop américain plus précisément. Et nous voilà comme trois idiots, dans la cour, à danser des parties de nos enchaînements que je suis quand même content de savoir encore. Bon en effet la fin de l'année était il n'y a pas longtemps mais je n'avais pas retravaillé ces pas, plutôt d'autres, comme avec Taehyung nous voyons les danses de INFINITE en ce moment. On a donc dansé un bon moment puis il a fallu partir pour aller en cours. Allez dans trois heures on pourra danser dans la salle qu'on réserve avec Taehyung. JunHong lui va retrouver cinq autres personnes dans une autre salle de danse, ils sont aussi de très bons danseurs notamment Jong Up. On les a rencontrés lors de nos cours, étant donné qu'ils sont déjà à l'université.

 _Jungkook tu passes chez moi avant qu'on aille à la salle ?_

 _Comme d'habitude. J'ai mes affaires chez toi de toute façon._

Nous sommes en route pour aller chez mon meilleur ami. Je laisse toujours mes vêtements pour la danse chez Tae' comme sa maison est sur le chemin de la salle de danse. C'est beaucoup plus pratique que de devoir repasser par chez moi. En arrivant, je me dirige dans sa chambre pour prendre mes affaires, ses parents n'étant pas là nous goûtons juste puis nous partons en direction de la salle de danse. Nous disons bonjour au concierge qui nous connaît bien et nous nous dirigeons vers les vestiaires pour nous changer et on va directement s'échauffer. Il est dix-sept heures quarante-cinq quand on commence à danser après nos quinze minutes d'échauffement. Taehyung met Before The Dawn d'INFINITE en route et nous commençons à refaire les pas. On commence à être plus fluide, nos pas sont plus surs et nos mouvements sont mieux réalisés mais ce n'est pas encore la perfection que l'on veut avoir. Au moins on arrive à être synchronisé comme eux, c'est déjà ça. Nous répétions encore notre enchaînement jusqu'à ce que le propriétaire des salles de danse de l'immeuble ne rentre dans la pièce.

 _Dîtes donc, vous vous améliorez au fil du temps ! Je suis vraiment fier de vous les garçons._

 _Merci, nous faisons de notre mieux chaque jour._ Disons-nous en même temps.

 _Sinon, j'étais venu vous dire que je faisais faire des travaux dans l'immeuble. Je suis désolé mais vous-_

 _On ne pourra plus venir danser ?_

 _Doucement Jungkook je n'ai pas dit ça. Vous pourrez venir aux heures habituelles cependant comme des salles seront en rénovations il faudra que vous partagiez la vôtre avec cinq autres danseurs._

 _Cinq ? Mais ça va faire beaucoup, comment on va s'organiser pour danser ?_

 _Eh bien, Taehyung, il faudra partager en fonction des emplois du temps de tout le monde pour que vous soyez tous d'accord. Ça ne va pas être facile mais je ne pense pas que vous allez avoir du mal. Et puis peut-être que vous arriverez à vous entendre et que vous danserez ensemble. Ce ne peut qu'être bénéfique pour vous ainsi que pour eux. Allez je vous laisse méditer dessus._ Finit-il en commençant à partir.

 _Attendez !_

 _Oui Jungkook ?_

 _A partir de quand on devra partager la salle ?_

 _Lundi prochain._ Il partit définitivement de la salle en nous laissant avec des têtes de poissons rouges. Pour le coup j'ai eu l'impression de ressembler à Donghae Hyung.

On a donc décidé avec Tae' de partir sur le coup de dix-neuf heures trente pour nous reposer de notre première journée de cours, de l'entraînement et nous remettre de la nouvelle que nous venions tout juste d'apprendre. Ce n'est pas de danser avec d'autres personnes qui nous dérange mais plutôt le fait de partager notre espace. On est tous les deux dans cette salle de danse depuis gamin, ça fait bizarre de devoir la partager. Et puis qui dit devoir partager dit automatiquement moins d'heures de danse. Il faudra bien laisser des jours aux autres. Dans quelle galère on est encore. J'espère que les cinq autres personnes sont sympathiques parce que je ne voudrais pas que tout se passe mal. Après tout si on danse c'est parce que d'abord c'est une passion. On se sépara après avoir parlé de cette nouvelle et nos idées sur leurs personnalités. Quand je suis rentré chez moi mes parents étaient rentrés et ma mère s'occupait du repas.

 _Alors Jungkook ta journée s'est bien passée ?_

 _Oui Papa, je suis encore avec Taehyung et cette année JunHong est avec nous. Et j'ai plutôt un bon emploi du temps._

 _Tout va bien alors. Tant mieux. Et vous avez bien dansé ce soir ?_

 _Bah, puisque tu parles de ça, on va devoir partager notre salle de danse avec cinq autres personnes._

 _Ah bon ?_ Mes parents étaient surpris. On n'avait jamais partagé la salle, c'est une première.

 _Oui, il va y avoir quelques travaux dans certaines salles donc ce sera plus pratique pour danser. Mais on ne sait pas qui ils sont, ni quelles sont leurs études et surtout on espère qu'ils soient sympathiques._

 _Ça se comprend. Je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez bien._

 _Les garçons à table !_

Nous nous dirigions donc à table pour manger dans la bonne humeur comme chaque jour. Mes parents me racontèrent alors leur journée en me faisant rire lorsqu'ils imitaient tel ou tel client. Ils sont tous les deux dans la vente. Mon père est agent immobilier et ma mère est fleuriste, du coup on a une jolie maison toute fleurissante avec trois chambres. Mon frère est absent pour le moment, il effectue un stage en Angleterre avec son université pour perfectionner son anglais. A la fin du repas je me dirigeai directement à la douche. Après avoir mis mon pyjama, j'ai regardé ce qu'on avait à faire pour le lendemain : un exercice de coréen, un en anglais et trois exercices de mathématiques, bon et bien je n'ai pas le choix, à peine rentré en cours les professeurs nous bombardent de devoirs. J'ai mis plus d'une heure pour les faire et je suis allé me mettre dans mon lit vers vingt-trois heures enclenchant alors le réveil à sept heures. J'ai une dernière pensée avant que le marchand de sable ne passe, vais-je revoir ce mystérieux garçon ?

* * *

J'essayerais de vous mettre le deuxième chapitre dans un délai moins court ! Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé~


	3. Chapter 2

Le réveil sonna à 7h décidant par la même occasion du début de cette deuxième journée de cours. Je sors de mon lit et me dirige directement à la salle de bain pour me débarbouiller un peu avant de m'habiller. Un jean bleu foncé avec un sweat bleu à capuche rouge. Je pars déjeuner à la cuisine, mes parents étaient déjà présent, ce qui fait que le petit déjeuner était sur la table : du riz, des légumes, du bouillon épicé à la viande, aux légumes et au tofu, pas de kimchi aujourd'hui, tant pis, j'en aurais demain. Je pars me laver les dents, je prends au passage mon sac à dos et vais en direction de la porte d'entrée pour mettre mes chaussures. Je lance un au revoir à mes parents et je me dirige vers le lycée.

Je me dirige directement devant ma salle où j'attends que Taehyung arrive. Je n'ai pas attendu plus de deux minutes que TaeHyung arriva en courant.

 _\- Kookie ! J'suis désolé je suis en retard !_

 _\- Hyung, t'es pas en retard, je viens juste d'arriver, ne t'en fais pas._

 _\- Ah tant mieux ! J'ai eu peur, je suis parti trop tard de chez moi... Dis, je me demandais, après "Before The Dawn" on fait quelle danse ?_

 _\- J'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à ça.. Je ne sais pas. Tu as une idée ?_

 _\- On pourrait en créer une à nous, depuis le temps qu'on danse on est capable maintenant d'en créer une, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Excellente idée Tae' ! Faudra juste choisir la musique rapidement pour qu'on puisse voir les pas qui iront avec._

 _\- Ouais, j'ai quelques musiques dans ma chambre. Tu passeras ce soir après notre entraînement ? Comme ça, on verra directement. Dors chez moi en même temps, je suis sûr que tes parents ne diront pas non._

 _\- Ils seront d'accord, j'ai mes affaires chez toi de toute façon._

Nous continuons de discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'à entendre la sonnerie. C'est parti pour trois heures de cours. Je ne l'ai pas vu, c'est dommage, mais bon c'est le matin, il n'a peut-être pas cours ou alors il a cours soit plus tôt soit plus tard.

Cours de mathématiques, cette matière n'est pas compliquée mais il faut rester concentré si on ne veut pas être perdu. Heureusement que je m'en sors et que Taehyung aussi comme ça on n'a pas besoin de cours de soutien. La pause est enfin arrivée, ce n'est pas que rester assis pendant deux heures soit chiant mais j'ai envie de passer aux petits coins, je n'aurai pas du autant boire au petit déjeuner, je préviens Taehyung et JunHong que je vais au toilette et je me dirige directement vers ceux de l'étage. Je ne suis pas le seul apparemment à avoir une envie un tant soit peu pressante, je vais devoir prendre mon mal en patience, dommage. J'exécute quelques petits pas de danse en attendant qu'une cabine se libère et dès que c'est le cas je m'y dirige mais je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir y aller en vitesse, je viens de rentrer dans un mec, peau pâle, piercings aux oreilles, cheveux roux/brun, plutôt beau garçon mais ce n'est pas mon genre, plutôt celui de TaeHyung je pense.

 _\- Oh… Vas-y !_

 _\- Non non passe en premier, je peux attendre encore un peu._

 _\- Bon si tu insistes. Merci !_

Classe comme discussion, je sais. Mais vous voulez que je lui dise quoi ? Je ne vais pas parlementer avec lui sur mon envie ultra pressante. Bon maintenant que j'ai fini et que je me suis lavé les mains je vais pouvoir retourner en classe, le cours de biologie ne va pas tarder à commencer.

 _\- T'étais long Kookie-ah !_

 _\- Désolé JunHong, mais il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde aux toilettes à cette heure-ci. On dirait qu'ils se donnent tous rendez-vous là-bas à dix heures._

On n'a pas le temps de continuer notre conversation que le prof arrive et nous demande de nous taire pour qu'il puisse se présenter et enfin commencer son cours. Le cours est assez sympathique et je sens que cette année va être vraiment intéressante. On va voir le système de l'œil, la géologie, et j'en passe. Je suis bon en science donc j'ai jamais de mauvaise notes. L'heure de cours passe tranquillement et le cours d'histoire commence. Taehyung est tellement impatient d'aller manger que j'entends son ventre, c'est vraiment un estomac sur patte.

 _\- Manger !_ On a dû l'entendre à l'autre bout du lycée.

 _\- Hyuuuuuung, tu nous fais toujours remarquer !_

 _\- Mais non Jun', je ne fais juste qu'exprimer ce que je ressens et ce que ressent la totalité du lycée._

\- … _Je ne crois pas non._

 _\- Mon petit JunHong, tu as trois secondes pour te mettre à courir, avant de finir comme une crêpe._

Et me voilà abandonné à mon triste sort, devant la cantine à attendre que mes deux idiots d'amis veuillent bien me rejoindre. Notre plateau en main, nous allons à la table d'hier et une discussion autour de ce que seront les cours de danse de cette nouvelle année se met en route. Je me demande quels seront les nouveaux à rejoindre cette équipe, s'il y en a bien sûr et surtout quels seront les nouveaux pas que l'on va apprendre, sur quelles musiques on va danser aussi. Mais bon, comme l'an passé je ne m'inquiète pas trop, notre professeur est quelqu'un de vraiment qualifié et connu dans le monde de la K-Pop puisqu'il a aidé de nombreux groupes dans les chorégraphies et de nombreux backdancers sont sortis de ses cours. Oui, on a le meilleur professeur de danse.

On est devant notre salle de cours, et comme il n'est que treize heure, il n'y a que nous. Il n'y a pas cours dans cette salle avant ce qui est un avantage, on peut discuter tranquillement sans se faire disputer. JunHong nous montre les pas qu'il voit avec son groupe de danse, les B.A.P, Best Absolute Perfect, je sais on pourrait croire que c'est prétentieux mais ils ont vraiment du talent, ils rappent, chantent, dansent, écrivent eux-mêmes leurs chansons, ils ont d'ailleurs un large panel de chansons bref ils sont super. J'ai hâte de les voir débuter, en tout cas j'espère qu'ils débuteront un jour. Il commence à faire les pas de leur chanson nommé Angel (1004), il danse vraiment trop bien. Il nous entraîne à suivre la danse qu'il fait, celle apprise lors de notre cours de danse de l'an passé. Nous voilà donc à danser dans le couloir, vraiment j'espère qu'il n'y aura personne qui passera par ici avant un moment. Mais c'est toujours quand on ne veut pas être dérangé qu'on l'est.

Des pas résonnent dans le couloir nous faisant nous arrêter et nous nous asseyons donc devant notre salle et nous mettons à parler de groupe que l'on connaît, BigBang, Infinite, Super Junior tout y passe. Même les groupes de filles, j'aime danser sur leur chanson, je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour les connaître par cœur. Nous étions tellement dans notre discussion que nous n'avons pas vu qui arrivaient, et surtout nous ne savions pas que nous étions observés, du moins je ressentais un regard sur moi mais c'était sûrement des élèves de notre classe qui arrivaient. Et puis ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un gars danse sur le refrain de Mr. Mr des SNSD. Oui, ce gars, c'est moi. Non je ne suis pas fou, j'ai juste accepté le défi de Taehyung qui était je cite _« Cap ou pas Cap de danser le refrain d'un girl band dans le couloir ? Si t'es pas cap tu dois aller voir une fille et lui demander son numéro. »_ Sachant très bien que jamais je n'irais voir une fille et surtout pas pour son numéro, j'ai accepté. Mais la honte quoi. Heureusement que la sonnerie m'a sauvé, j'ai pu éviter de me ridiculiser encore plus et nous sommes alors entrés en cours de coréen.

Le reste de la journée s'est bien passé et avec Tae' nous nous sommes dirigés vers chez lui pour récupérer les affaires de danses, et hop nous voilà dans la salle de danse à répéter les pas de BTD. J'ai fini par connaître les paroles par cœur c'est pour dire la fréquence à laquelle on l'écoute et on la répète. A la fin de notre répétition nous avons pris le chemin des vestiaires pour prendre une bonne douche afin de rentrer chez nous. Nous avons croisé d'autres élèves de nos cours de danse dans les couloirs nous faisant rester un peu plus longtemps pour discuter avec eux sur les cours du samedi après-midi. Après cette longue journée, nous sommes retournés chez Taehyung vu que je dors chez lui ce soir, heureusement que je n'ai pas oublié de prévenir mes parents, ils ne m'en auraient pas trop voulu je pense, ils savent que je suis toujours avec lui. Du coup, nous voilà dans sa chambre, après avoir dîné un bon bimbimbap. Il me fait écouter plusieurs chansons et nous décidons finalement de prendre un morceau d'un certain Suga, drôle de nom d'ailleurs. Nous envoyons alors une demande de permission pour l'emprunter et créer une chorégraphie dessus on ne veut pas d'ennuis si un jour nous décidons de montrer ce que l'on aura fait sur internet, ce qui est déjà arrivé pour un Hyung de notre salle de danse. Il avait repris une composition et n'ayant pas demandé la permission avant, il a dû en payer les faits.

 _\- Alors Kook, tu as repéré des beaux mecs depuis hier ?_ Me demanda soudainement TaeHyung, alors que nous nous trouvions sur le lit en pyjama.

 _\- Et bien … Pas vraiment._ La meilleure façon de me gêner c'est de parler de garçons. J'assume le fait d'être gay mais pas vraiment le fait de l'afficher un peu partout. Du coup je ne mate pas vraiment, à part pour le mystérieux mec, il est d'ailleurs temps de savoir son prénom. _Il y a un gars qui m'a tapé dans l'œil, mais je ne sais pas dans quelle classe il est..._

 _\- Vraiment ?! Mais ! Kook, tu te rends compte que c'est le premier sur qui tu craques ?!_

 _\- Hyung... Je n'irai pas jusque-là. C'est jusque qu'il est intéressant à être mystérieux comme ça, il a toujours ses écouteurs avec lui, du moins pour le peu que je l'ai vu il les avait, son visage est vraiment très beau et …_ Commençais-je à énumérer avant de m'arrêter d'un coup en réalisant ce que je racontais.

 _\- Mon p'tit Dongsaeng, ne vient pas me dire dans un mois que j'avais raison, parce que j'ai raison tout de suite. Et crois-moi, vu le regard brillant que tu avais en me le décrivant, tu n'es pas insensible à son charme._ Ce n'est pas vrai... Pourquoi il faut que je rougisse encore une fois. Tae' va se moquer de moi, adieu petit moment de paradis. _Mais … Tu rougis ! JungKook ! C'est … Alors si après ça tu me dis que tu ne commences pas à tomber amoureux, c'est que je me fais trop vieux. Et tu connais sa classe ?_

 _\- Non..._

 _\- Et son prénom ?_

 _\- Non plus..._

 _\- Kook… Tu es le gars le plus désespérant que j'ai jamais vu. Pourtant tu es mon meilleur ami mais là tu me désespère vraiment._

Merci de me le rappeler Hyung. Mais et lui alors, il n'a trouvé personne à son goût ? Je suis sûr et certain que si. De temps en temps je surprends son regard chercher quelqu'un. A vrai dire, c'est assez drôle à voir il parle de tout et de rien et quand vient la pause du midi, il lance des regards autour de nous. Même si ça ne fait que deux jours depuis la rentrée, ses coups d'œil ne sont vraiment pas discrets, donc en tout bon meilleur ami que je suis, je l'ai directement cramé. Mais je vais éviter de lui dire, il assume déjà pas le fait d'être gay alors si en plus je lui demande sur quel garçon il a craqué il va se renfermé. Et de le voir comme ça, c'est juste une horreur, une fois il s'est fait recaler de façon pas très sympathique par un gars dont il était tombé amoureux, en dernière année de collège les jours suivants il ne sortait plus de sa chambre, on aurait dit un zombie. Je vais éviter de vous raconter tous les détails, il n'aime pas reparler de cette période et je ne vais pas la raconter à sa place surtout que j'ai eu du mal à le remettre sur pied.

 _\- Hyung, il faudrait peut-être aller dormir, demain on commence tôt._

 _\- On ne peut pas continuer à parler de ton amoureux ?_ Me demande-il en faisant la moue _._

 _\- Tae' !_

 _\- Oh c'est bon je rigolais... Bon je vais aller éteindre la lumière, mets toi bien dans le lit._

Sur cette belle parole, il part éteindre la lumière. Je me couche dans son lit, heureusement de deux places. Il me rejoint et se colle à moi pour dormir. On a toujours été proche, alors ça ne nous dérange pas de dormir ainsi, nos parents n'ont jamais rien dit là-dessus d'ailleurs.

 _\- Rêve bien de ton amoureux Kookie-ah~_

 _\- Hyung… Bonne nuit !_

 _\- Bonne nuit Dongsaeng_.

Nous nous endormons finalement sur le coup de vingt-trois heures trente. C'est tard mais on a bien discuté. J'ai quand même hâte d'être à lundi afin de voir qui dansera dans notre salle, je l'espère et Taehyung aussi, pouvoir danser avec eux.

Au beau milieu de la nuit chez Yungi.

 _\- Tiens, une demande de permission d'emprunt d'un de mes morceaux ? C'est bien la première fois._

 _\- C'est pour quelle occasion ?… Pour de la danse ?_ Me fit HoSeok

 _\- Apparemment. Je vais accepter, on verra bien ce qu'ils comptent faire comme pas._

 _\- Tu crois qu'il est possible de leur demander une vidéo quand ils auront fini ?_

 _\- Je pense… Je vais leur demander on sait jamais._

 _\- Ils ont pris quelle composition ?_

 _\- Tomorrow._

* * *

Le second chapitre est enfin là ! (Le cinquième a également été posté sur fanfic-fr !)

 **Bllacktail :** Merci pour ta review~ J'espère que cette suite te plaira également.


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour ! Le chapitre trois est enfin là, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Je me réveille doucement à sept heures, il faut que je me prépare mais avant je vais voir si on a reçu des messages sur l'ordinateur. Ah on en a un. Oh. Il faut que je réveille Taehyung !

 _\- Hyung ! Hyung ! Hyung ! Réveille-toi ! Il nous a répondu !_

 _\- Hein ? Quoi ? Qui ?_

 _\- Suga !_

 _\- Déjà ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a écrit ?_

 _\- « Bonjour,_

 _J'ai bien reçu votre demande. J'avoue que ça m'a fait bizarre de recevoir une demande d'autorisation pour danser sur un de mes morceaux. C'est la première fois en plus. J'accepte volontiers mais j'aurai une demande : pourriez-vous m'envoyer une vidéo quand vous aurez fini de créer la chorégraphie et que vous serez au point ?_

 _En espérant que vous accepterez,_

 _Passez une bonne journée,_

 _Suga. »_

\- … _Il veut vraiment qu'on lui montre notre chorégraphie ?_

 _\- Oui… On lui répond qu'on est d'accord ?_

 _\- Pourquoi pas, avoir un avis extérieur ça peut être intéressant bien que stressant._

Après avoir envoyé notre réponse positive, nous nous préparons activement on est en retard. On arrive pile au moment où ça sonne. Comme on est arrivé en retard, je n'ai pas fait vraiment fait attention mais je crois l'avoir aperçu dans notre couloir. Après réflexion oui, je crois bien que c'était lui. La journée se déroule parfaitement bien, avec les garçons on s'est amusé à danser, à chahuter, à rigoler, à se faire remarquer par les personnes de notre classe mais pas que, on a dû se faire remarquer par la classe en face de la nôtre aussi, ils nous regardaient tous ou presque tous. Le soir on se rend comme d'habitude à notre salle de danse. Il me semble que l'on en a fini avec _Before The Dawn_ d'Infinite. On va pouvoir entamer la nouvelle danse avec la composition de Suga, _Tomorrow_.

Un pas de ce côté, je m'abaisse ici, un pas de l'autre côté, un tour entier… Ça fait maintenant une bonne heure que l'on revoit nos nouveaux pas. Du moins le début de la chorégraphie. On est bon en fait en improvisation. Sans me vanter, on s'en sort vraiment bien. Si on arrive à bien la finir on pourra, je pense, la montrer à notre professeur de danse. Je me demande ce qu'il en pensera, j'espère qu'il aimera. Il faudra de même envoyer une vidéo à ce fameux Suga … Enfin on y est pas encore.

Après l'entraînement, on rentre chacun chez soi afin de manger et de faire nos devoirs. Un rythme se met en place au fur et à mesure de la semaine : on se lève le matin pour aller au lycée, on s'amuse avec Tae' et JunHong à la cantine et pendant nos pauses, après les cours on pars à la salle de danse et on finit par rentrer chez nous. On avance bien dans la chorégraphie, pour la première fois nous avons presque fini. C'est sûrement parce que c'est notre propre composition. Je pense que lundi ou mardi la danse sera déjà fini et nous pourrons alors la montrer à notre professeur. Le week-end on a pu retrouver notre professeur et les élèves de cette promo. Pas de nouvelles têtes. Tant pis. Mais au moins on a démarré une nouvelle chorégraphie. Plutôt cool je dois avouer. On va danser sur _Dangerous_ de Lil Cham. J'ai hâte de voir la fin de la chorégraphie et de la montrer dans des spectacles.

Lundi. C'est aujourd'hui qu'il va falloir s'organiser pour la salle de danse. Mais ils ne viennent pas avant dix-huit heures d'après ce que nous a dit le propriétaire qui est venu nous rendre une petite visite vendredi soir, on va pouvoir réviser notre composition avec Tae'. On répétait avec la porte ouverte au cas où les autres danseurs viendraient, on était tellement concentré sur la chorégraphie et la musique qu'on a pas entendu des personnes arrivés. Ce n'est que quand notre composition s'est terminé pile sur la dernière note de la musique que l'on s'est rendu compte que l'on avait été espionné. Des applaudissements avaient retenti dans la salle. Quand on s'est retourné, on a vu cinq garçons. Oui, cinq mecs nous applaudissaient. Encore un moment de solitude pour Taehyung et moi. Je crois que c'est un des rares moment où j'ai vu Tae' rougir autant. Bon, d'accord j'étais comme lui, tout rouge comme la couleur. Bon je me lance dans l'interrogatoire.

 _\- Hum... Je... Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?_

 _\- On est arrivé juste avant que vous ne commenciez à danser le début de la chanson._ Me répond un des garçons, celui quiavait des lunettes.

 _\- Oh... Je vois..._

 _\- Vous êtes les danseurs avec qui on va devoir partager la salle ?_ Taehyung et ses questions...

 _\- Oui, on ne voulait pas vous déranger pendant votre répétition donc on est pas rentré plus tôt._ Nous sort un autre mec, plutôt grand et je pense le plus âgé.

 _\- Vous... Vous ne nous dérangez pas... Entrez !_ Foutu bégaiement !

Oh... Mon... Dieu... Il n'y aurait pas un trou de souris dans cette salle ? Non parce que là j'en ai besoin. Vraiment besoin. C'est une urgence. D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi Taehyung est dans le même état que moi. Il est devenu pâle tout d'un coup... Je m'explique, quand les garçons sont rentrés, je l'ai vu. Lui, le mec mystérieux de mon lycée, celui pour lequel d'après Taehyung j'ai craqué. Là j'ai vraiment besoin d'un trou de souris ou d'un endroit pour me cacher. Vous croyez que l'excuse des toilettes fonctionnent ? En plus de ça, il ne me lâche pas du regard. C'est très perturbant, vraiment très perturbant. Il y a un autre mec qui nous observe en plus... Il est plus pâle que Tae', qui commence à reprendre des couleurs, et il a un sourire assez déconcertant et surtout entendu.

 _\- Il faudrait peut-être qu'on se présente non ? Je m'appelle NamJoon, je suis en dernière année de lycée._ Commence celui avec les lunettes.

 _\- Je suis SeokJin, en dernière année de lycée aussi, je suis dans la classe de NamJoon, et également le plus âgé, d'après ce que m'a dit le propriétaire._ Donc j'avais raison c'est bien le plus âgé.

 _\- Enchanté, je suis Taehyung, en seconde année et dans la classe de Jungkook._ Dit-il en me pointant du doigt. C'est pas très poli en plus.

 _\- En-Enchanté..._ Le trou de souris est toujours absent ? Non parce que j'en ai vraiment besoin. Il peut pas arrêter de me regarder ? Ça me gêne tellement que j'arrive pas à le regarder, j'ai même du mal à lui lancer des regards en coin et en plus je bégaie...

 _\- Salut je m'appelle Jimin, en seconde année aussi._ Ah lui il est petit. Bon je vais pas lui dire sinon il risque de se fâcher, après tout il ne nous connaît pas, pourtant ce n'est pas méchant, il est petit et ne ressemble pas à un Hyung.

 _\- Hi, moi c'est HoSeok !_ Dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux avec un sourire en coin. HoSeok... Je sais enfin son prénom. C'est plutôt joli HoSeok. Seokie lui irait mieux... Oh non non non, je n'ai pas pensé ça. Non c'est pas vrai... L'histoire des toilettes marchent toujours pas c'est ça ? … Il faut vraiment que j'arrête, on va croire que je suis amoureux or je le suis pas. Du moins je crois. Oh non et voilà que Taehyung m'a mis le doute. Merci Hyung !

 _\- Et moi c'est Yungi. Je suis en dernière année, dans la classe de HoSeok._ Ah lui c'est le mec pâle. _Vous pouvez m'appeler Suga._ Rajoute-t-il avec un sourire en coin et un clin d'œil en notre direction. C'est parce qu'ils sont amis qu'ils ont les mêmes sourires ? En tout cas il a un super surnom, j'aime bien, c'est en rapport avec sa peau ou c'est parce qu'il aime le sucre ? Et pourquoi ce surnom me dit quelque chose ? Je ne l'ai pas entendu je- Oh... Là on a un problème. Je pense pas pour lui comme il voulait nous voir danser sur sa composition mais je ne m'attendais pas certainement pas à le voir en chair et en os _._ Et vu le regard paniqué et surpris de Tae' sur moi, je ne suis le seul. _C'était vraiment une belle chorégraphie. Elle est au point ou presque ?_

 _\- On a presque terminé. Il nous reste encore à nous synchroniser..._ Oh mon bégaiement est parti.

 _\- Mais... Vous êtes vraiment synchroniser là ! Je ne vois pas ce que vous pourriez y faire de plus. Vous êtes vraiment de bons... Non de très bon danseurs._ SeokJin ou le mec qui va te faire rougir alors que tu ne le connais absolument pas.

 _\- Merci... Hum donc il faut répartir la salle pour les heures de libres. Vous voulez prendre quels horaires ?_ L'art de changer de conversation, leçon un par Taehyung.

 _\- Oh... J'avais plutôt pensé que nous danserions ensemble. Qu'on en profiterai en plus pour échanger nos connaissances. Mais si vous voulez pas tant pis..._ Oh le nain a parlé ! Non c'est pas méchant, je ne le suis pas. C'est juste qu'il est vraiment petit. Mais Jimin est sympathique à première vue. J'espère qu'on s'entendra tous et qu'on pourra faire des sorties tous les sept. Oui je pense déjà aux sorties que nous pourrions faire.

 _\- Pourquoi pas. Ce serait beaucoup plus amusant que de partager la salle en plusieurs groupes. Vous en pensez quoi ?_ NamJoon a parlé. On acquiesce tous puisque je pense que tout comme Jimin, Tae' et moi on espérait danser tous ensemble. Après tout, ça nous fait des connaissances en plus en matière de danse.

On s'organise alors sur l'heure à laquelle venir pour répéter tous ensemble à partir de demain. Il a été convenu que l'on répète ensemble vers dix-huit heures quinze, le temps de quitter des cours et de manger un petit quelque chose. Et comme avec Tae' on est dans les premiers à quitter, on en profitera pour réviser notre chorégraphie. Il me semble que Jimin quitte vers dix-sept heures trente, HoSeok et Yungi vers dix-sept heures aussi et NamJoon et SeokJin sont ceux qui quittent le plus tard, à dix-huit heures. Ils nous rejoindront dès que leurs cours seront finis. On ne commencera pas sans eux de toutes façons.

Je me demande sur quelles chansons nous allons danser. Je suppose que l'on va aussi créer des chorégraphies, peut être sur des compositions de … Suga ? Ouais, hum … Bon il faudra qu'on finisse notre composition avec Tae' pour qu'il la voie, bien qu'il ait une idée de ce qu'on a créé comme il nous a vu tout à l'heure. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne sens pas le regard porté sur moi. Ce n'est que quand je reçois un coup dans les côtes me faisant trébucher que je me reconnecte à la réalité et que je croise son regard rieur. Oui, rieur. Monsieur Hoseok se paye ma tête. C'est seulement parce qu'il m'intrigue que je ne lui en veux pas. Je ne l'ai d'ailleurs pas entendu dire autre chose après sa présentation et ses horaires. J'aurai sûrement d'autres occasions d'entendre sa voix. En attendant il est l'heure de rentrer.

 _\- Tae'' ! Il faut qu'on rentre, mes parents vont se demander ce que nous faisons._ Ce soir, Taehyung dort chez moi, on va pouvoir discuter longtemps. Quoique nous avons cours tôt demain matin. Tant pis on restera réveillé jusque minuit je pense.

 _\- Ah... Il est déjà dix-neuf heures ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- C'est parti ! Dis dis dis on dort ensemble ce soir hein ?_ Me sort-il ça en se cramponnant à moi. Oh ! Je crois que les gars ne peuvent pas avoir de plus gros yeux qu'à ce moment-là. Jimin a presque lâché sa bouteille d'eau et Yungi s'est limite étouffé avec je crois sa salive. Il a lancé un regard à Hoseok et maintenant les deux nous lancent des regards indéchiffrables.

 _\- Bien sur ! Comme d'habitude, pourquoi tu demandes ?_ Lui dis-je en le serrant de mes bras. Oui, bon j'avoue je m'amuse des réactions des gars, mais c'est vraiment trop drôle. Taehyung me lance un regard amusé, il a compris je crois.

 _\- Vous... Euh... Tous les deux..._ Oh NamJoon a décidé de parler. Mais il ne finit pas ses phrases, que c'est triste.

 _\- Oui ? On quoi ?_ Taehyung se rapproche encore plus de moi. Taehyung... Tu vas les faire mourir sur place avec ton comportement. Ma foi c'est drôle.

 _\- Vous sortez ensemble ?_ Oh SeokJin a parlé. Et bah, ils ont mis presque dix minutes pour nous poser la question.

 _\- Non._ Taehyung est direct. Les gars nous regardent complètement perdus. Pendant que nous on rigole.

 _\- Mais... Votre comportement... ?_

 _\- On se connaît depuis trop longtemps pour que l'on sorte ensemble. On voulait juste voir votre réaction. Désolé pour ça, mais c'était vraiment trop tentant._ Les pauvres, on les connaît à peine qu'ils vont nous mettre dans la catégorie des emmerdeurs de première.

 _\- Tant mieux._ Deux petits mots murmuré par notre cher compositeur que je nomme Yungi alias Suga qui lance un regard plein de sous entendu à Hoseok. Ces deux-là nous cache quelque chose. M'enfin je me fais sûrement des idées.

 _\- C'est pas tout mais tes parents vont nous attendre Kookie._

 _\- Oh... Mince ! Bon le gars, on se voit demain ! Encore désolé de la petite blague ahah._

 _\- C'est bon vous êtes pardonné._ Merci bien NamJoon. _A demain les mecs !_

 _\- Byebye !_ On dit au revoir aux gars en prenant nos affaires. Direction ma maison et le bon petit plat de ma mère.

En arrivant chez moi, on dépose nos affaires dans ma chambre et nous allons manger avec mes parents. Ils nous posent des questions quant à notre retard mais ne nous en tiennent pas compte. Après le repas, je propose à Tae' d'aller prendre sa douche pendant que j'avance dans les devoirs. Je pars ensuite prendre sa place pendant qu'il fait les siens. On se met ensuite dans le lit et on s'installe de sorte à ce qu'on puisse parler et qu'on puisse s'endormir à tout moment sans avoir de courbatures demain. On s'échange sur les nouvelles de ce soir, sur la salle de danse et les nouveaux amis à qui on a fait une petite blague. Je lui dit pour les regards entre Yungi et Hoseok et il m'annonce qu'il a senti plusieurs regards sur lui pendant qu'on discutait avec les gars. Oh, je ne suis pas le seul alors. Il est presque minuit quand on commence à s'endormir, je vais alors éteindre la lumière et je me recouche à coté de Taehyung. Je me demande ce que le lendemain nous prépare, j'ai vraiment hâte de le revoir. On ne tarde pas à sombrer dans un profond sommeil que seul le réveil ne pourra nous en défaire.

* * *

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant~

 **Bllacktail** : Et la voilà la suite tant attendue ! Désolée pour mon retard Oui les six chapitres sont postés sur fanfic-fr ahah tu peux aller jeter un coup d'œil si tu le souhaites.


End file.
